Some Helpful Tips and Hints
by ChipmunksMeAndYou
Summary: Yeah, some tips for living with the ten chipmunks, and Dave, and Toby. Oh man...scary right?


**Ok, first off, you all probably don't know who Thunder is. He is and O.C. who you will meet in the next couple of chapters in my story. Now without further ado, here's the presentation!**

Some Helpful Tips and Hints

Hey, it's Olivia the chipmunk here, and these are my helpful tips for you. :)

First off, Lowry is much smarter than she acts. When she came home with straight A's the first marking period, Dave grounded her because he thought she was cheating.

Lowry walks in, sees what I'm writing, and starts crying.

Me: Yeah, he was really mad, so he locked her in Toby's room….

Lowry: The horror! The horror! *faints*

Me: Yeah….

Madeline and I are a year older than every other chipmunk in the house, so that can be nice. You won't have any classes with Alvin or Lowry…but there are drawbacks…

Alvin: Hey Olivia…

Me: What Alvin?

Alvin: Since you took this class last year, can you possibly, maybe tell me how to do this? *shoves a homework paper in my face*

Me: No, Alvin. I have my own stuff to do.

Alvin: Darn it! But maybe you could-

Me: NOOOOO!

Alvin: Ok, geez!

Basically never talk about love around Lowry, someone's feelings always get hurt…

_~~~~Flashback~~~~_

_Thunder: *laughing after they sang a song together* We sound like we're in love._

_Lowry: *eyes widen* In love, with you? *gags* I think I just died on the inside._

_Thunder: *raises and eyebrow*_

_Me: *face palm*_

Ya see what mean?

This one's to you Alvin! When are you going to figure out that Lowry is **a lot** smarter than you? Because when you guys play pranks on people, she can turn them into pranks on you, because you're not smart enough to notice!

Simon: That's definitely true…

Alvin: Hey! I didn't realize she told me to point the water gun at my eye!

Lowry: *snickers*

Alvin: Grrrrrrrr!

Me: Okay! Now, let's move on before they start attacking each other.

Simon: Yes, please, hurry!

There's always something weird going on in this house…I mean when there's ten chipmunks living under the same roof, you get a lot of randomness.

Lowry: Go long! *throws a chipmunk sized football to Alvin*

Alvin: *catches the football* Touchdown!

Lowry: Woohoo! Donuts!

Alvin: Cheeeeeeese balls!

Me: *walks in* Um…

Thunder, seriously stop eating oranges, you're allergic to them.

Thunder: I forgot…

Me: Yeah, you really should remember, because your face swells up, and looks like an orange!

Thunder: Right…but once I eat one, my mind goes all loopy, and I can't remember anything…

Lowry: *laughing* Right, like your brains not loopy normally.

Me: Ugh *face palm*

When you go shopping, don't take Brittany with you. She goes like a psyco woman!

Brittany: I do not!

Me: You tried to steal a skirt from some lady because you said it would match your earrings…we weren't even in a store, and lady was wearing it!

Brittany: Humph, well it would have matched beautifully. *sighs dreamily while twirling her earrings*

Alvin and Lowry fall off the couch laughing.

Brittany: Don't make me kill you!

Alvin and Lowry: *exchange a look, scream, and run out of the room*

Brittany: *sighs* I'm such a pro.

Me: Huh?

Lowry, do not try to speak Spanish…you're not very good.

Lowry: Estoy sin piernas.

Jeanette: You just said that you're legless…

Lowry: You're legless!

Jeanette: Um…

Ok, a few wise words of advice…don't let Theo and Ellie cook when we're home alone.

Theodore: Ah! My butt's on fire!

Ellie: My foot's burning!

Madeline: I'll get the fire extinguisher…

Seriously guys, Dave doesn't like it when you take his phone, and prank call people! I'm not really sure how Lowry fell for that one…I mean I just said she was smart…twice!

Lowry: Hey, Alvin can be very convincing!

Me: Seriously? *face palm*

No more hot applesauce for Lowry and Madeline…they love it! Too much! Lowry goes psyco! Madeline just keeps eating it…but not quite as much.

Madeline: Yeah, I'm no where near as bad as that…thing! *points at Lowry*

Lowry: Hey!

Me: Oh, my friends…

Dave, please, spare us, never, ever, try to act cool…or talk in text talk.

Dave: Peace out homies. I'll TTYL!

Lowry: I just died.

Alvin: Me too.

Brittany: I hate to say this, but I agree with them.

Brittany, how many times does Lowry have to tell you, she doesn't like Alvin!

Lowry: Um, yeah, he's gross! Just the thought gives me the shivers!

Brittany: Well, I just want to make sure…

Lowry: *singing* Alvin and Brittany sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Brittany: I'm going to kill you!

Lowry: *gulp* Run away!

Ok, this feels appropriate. Lowry, no singing that people are in love, no matter how true it is…

Brittany: Hey!

Lowry: Mwahahaha!

Me: Oh, geez…

Simon and Jeanette please don't make me the subject of anymore of your "experiments!" They turned my fur pink one time...it wouldn't come out for days!

Simon: Hehe oops…

Jeanette: Yeah, sorry about that.

Simon: Hey, would you taste this solution?

Me: Um, sure…hey wait a minute!

Just words of advice…don't go into Toby's room, unless you want to be scarred for life…

Toby: What's that supposed to mean?

Lowry: It means…you live in a pigsty!

Me: Couldn't have said it better myself.

If you see Lowry and Alvin on the roof, just walk the other way…they're probably "sky diving," and they most likely have water balloons to drop on you if they see you…

Me: Yeah, poor Eleanor had to go to the vet with two broken arms because of them…

Lowry: Oops!  
Alvin: It was an accident! Honest!

Um…we really shouldn't play truth or dare anymore…Simon dared Lowry to kiss Alvin, and yeah…

Lowry: First off, it was gross! I thought I was going to die, and I still have claw marks from where Brittany attacked me!

Brittany: Hehe sorry…

Alvin: Yeah, Britt just loves me too much.

Brittany: *shoves Alvin off the table* Riiight.

Parkour is banned. Yeah, Alvin and Lowry kept injuring themselves…we went to the vet about twice a week for a few months.

Lowry: Aw, come on it was sooooo fun!

Alvin: Yeah! Even though I got seven concussions, it was awesome!

No spraying me with water guns when I'm sleeping! I may be a generally calm chipmunk, but I will go Spiderman on you!

Lowry: Um, how do you do that exactly?

Me: You don't want to know…

**Ok, there's the first twenty! Thank you very much Olivia!**

**Olivia: Sure, anytime.**

**Alright, well please tell us what you think! All the chipmunks are wondering. :D**


End file.
